


Lose Myself in Your Kiss

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Pre-Canon, Scarred Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: 15. a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss





	Lose Myself in Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> Prompted from [this prompt list](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/175030958528/fictional-kiss-prompts).
> 
> Unbeta’d

Peter stood, staring at the endless white of his hospital room walls. His legs felt impossibly heavy under him, and he wondered how he was holding himself up with everything that was weighing on his shoulders.  _ Six years _ . Six. Fucking. Years. He was so alone. No one was here, no one had stayed,  _ no one was alive— _

It was all so much, and Peter felt impossibly like he was drowning, as though burning alive for the last weeks hadn’t been enough for him. Despite being cleared oh bed rest, everything hurt. There was an ache that had settled in his bones, one that should have been unnatural for a creature like himself. 

But it was there, and he felt it every time he tried to move. Every time he tried to  _ breathe _ . 

Peter knew that Derek was alive and that he was in town, but he hadn’t seen the boy— _ man _ , now—since he had woken. He had faint memories from his years, of a hand in his own and softer passages of time when he was void of the overwhelming pain in a way that only a pain drain would have been able to manage.

But there was nothing more than that. No bond in his chest. Nothing to tell himself that Derek was still around. Not that Peter would have blamed him, now that he was nothing more than a useless omega with burn scars and trauma—

“Uncle Peter.” The voice was such a shock in the silence of the room that he fell back into the hospital bed, the metal railing digging into his lower back and holding him. 

His senses were not what they should be, and he hadn’t heard the footsteps until the voice had shocked him out of his thoughts. He looked up in time to see Derek enter the room, hesitant but  _ real _ , his voice breathless and deeper than Peter could have ever imagined it being. His hair was tousled and his cheeks were flushed pink. He was so _ beautiful _ . 

He was still so beautiful, and Peter didn’t have it in him to be angry. There was no bond between them, not after so long, but every fibre in Peter’s scarred body was straining forward, wanting to be closer, wanting to touch and to scent and to  _ claim _ . In his mind, he could see  _ his _ Derek overlaid with this one. They had the same eyes, the same curve to their lips—a feature that Peter had spent far too much time studying.

Derek stepped closer, and there was a challenge in his eyes. His scent was bled through with determination and something thicker, something sweeter. Peter wasn’t sure what it was, but he took a deep breath to get more of it. With Derek in the same room and slowly coming closer, he could  _ smell _ him, and a low whine slipped out of Peter’s throat without him stopping it. It was a noise he would have never made  _ before _ , but he didn’t have the effort to hold it in. 

He stood on his own, heart in his throat and words stuck in his heart. He had only been awake for a few days. Barely a week. There was so much trapped in his mind, and he had no idea how to articulate any of it.

He whined, hurt and hopeless and so goddamn alone, and Derek’s eyes flashed a crimson red that cast a foreign glow against his cheekbones. Peter hated it, hated the angles that Derek’s face was made of, hated the cold, hard look to his eyes. He hated when Derek stepped closer, when all Peter wanted to do was bare his neck and submit.

Derek’s hands were gentle against Peter’s face, and he shivered at the way Derek’s skin felt against each side of his face. It was so new, the lack of sensation over the scarred sin, something he hadn’t even gotten to feel for himself, yet. Derek leaned in, impossibly closer, and Peter didn’t,  _ couldn't _ , push him away. He’d never been able to push him away, before. 

When their lips brushed together, it felt like Peter’s fractured soul broke apart just so Derek could piece it back together. 

“I love you.” The words were hardly more than a whisper, but they echoed in the silent room.

Peter pressed in, unable to stop himself, and he kissed Derek like he was  _ desperate _ —and he was, in a way—like he was drowning, licking into Derek’s mouth and taking everything that his nephew was giving, everything he had always wanted but never let himself have. A bond snapped into place between, stronger than anything Peter had ever felt before with how it was forged from heartbreak and loss and so much grief. 

He had no idea what was going on, but he knew that Derek was solid and warm and Peter had to crane his neck back to keep their lips connected, and Derek’s hands spanned his face in a way that made him feel  _ whole _ . He kissed for all that he was worth, delighting in the gasps and moans that he was able to pull from Derek even as their tongues tangled together in a way that now felt foreign. 

Peter whined again, but so did Derek, and he let the kiss clear away his thoughts. He happily lost himself to sensation, to the taste and the smell and the very essence of Derek. For a few calm, peaceful moments, he allowed himself to get lost in his nephew. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
